


Letter T: Tired

by authorangelita (angel)



Series: Fic Alphabet Challenge: Teen Wolf [23]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Kid Fic, M/M, Mention of Deputy Derek, Sleepiness, Stiles Stilinski is Good with Kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-06
Updated: 2016-04-06
Packaged: 2018-05-31 14:34:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6474214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angel/pseuds/authorangelita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a pack party, Sam is tired and clingy to Stiles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Letter T: Tired

**Author's Note:**

> Part of the Fic Alphabet Challenge at [my Tumblr](http://authorangelita.tumblr.com/)
> 
> The continuing fatherhood adventures of Stiles and Derek. It's progressing nicely, but I'm still planning on a longer story with some angst and drama. :)

Sam's first official pack party went way better than Stiles expected. The little boy had been with them for a couple of months, and both Derek and Stiles agreed that it was time to start acclimating him to spending time around other people. He'd met their friends and other pack members, but it had usually been on a one-on-one basis. 

The most surprising part of the whole thing was that Sam stuck to Stiles like a conjoined twin. Stiles had been expecting the toddler to stay close to Derek, but no, Sam had been his shadow for practically the whole night. 

When the party wound down and the little boy finally grew tired, he'd climbed into Stiles' lap and wrapped himself around Stiles' torso. Stiles grinned, rubbed a hand gently over his back, and went back to talking about the Mets with his dad, their last remaining guest.

The Sheriff smiled fondly at the both of them. "I should probably let you get him into bed. The party was great, boys. Thanks for having me."

"Thanks for coming, Dad." Stiles wrapped his arms around Sam and stood to walk his father to the door. 

Derek nodded at the Sheriff as he reached for Sam. "I'll take him."

"No," Sam said, clinging to Stiles like a limpet.

Stiles coughed and had to adjust Sam's arms before the tiny werewolf choked him. "C'mon, buddy. It's just your Dad."

"No Dad," Sam replied, sleepily. "Papa!"

The Sheriff laughed, though he tried to stifle it behind his hand. "Someone's a little overtired I think. He reminds me a lot of _someone_ else I could name."

"Not funny," Stiles said, though he was smiling good-naturedly.

"Good night, kids." The Sheriff patted Stiles on the shoulder and headed for the door. Before he left though, he turned to Derek and said, "You can come in to the station a couple hours late tomorrow, if you want. If I need you sooner, I'll call you." 

Derek nodded. "Thanks, Sheriff. I'll see you tomorrow."

Stiles was already heading toward the downstairs bathroom with Sam so that their bedtime ritual - teeth brushing, changing into pajamas, and reading one story - could get started. He almost tripped over his own feet thinking about Derek in his amazingly well-fitted deputy uniform though. 

To the surprise of no one, the Sheriff had offered Derek a job when the supernatural-related files had started to outnumber the others in the office. Derek had the time, experience and skill level, and he actually enjoyed helping close all types of cases. Stiles liked that he got to help too while taking criminology classes at BHCC. 

"Papa?" 

Stiles craned his neck to look down at Sam. He sounded like he was fighting sleep, which was normal when b-e-d-t-i-m-e was mentioned. "What's up, buddy?"

"Watch Doc Stuffins now?"

"Maybe," Stiles said, knowing full well that Sam would be asleep as soon as his head hit a pillow. "First we have to brush your teeth and get your pjs on."

"'Kay," the little boy answered. He let Stiles set him on his feet on the stepstool that he used to reach the sink and dutifully brushed his teeth until Stiles gave him a cup of water and told him to rinse and spit. 

He held his arms up and waited for Stiles to pick him back up. Then he pressed his face into Stiles' shoulder and made an unhappy noise. "What's wrong?" Stiles asked, as he headed into Sam's bedroom.

"Sleepy," Sam complained, and Stiles had to bit his lip to hold in his chuckle.

Derek had laid out a set of pajamas, so Stiles made quick work of stripping the little boy and redressing him in a pair of red pj pants and a white t-shirt. "Which story do you want tonight?"

"No," Sam whined. "Doc Stuffins!"

"Right. I almost forgot. Why don't you get under the covers with Woofy?" Stiles handed him his favorite stuffed wolf and pulled back to the covers. "I'll go find the remote for the TV."

This was a common distraction technique that Derek and Stiles had perfected over the last few weeks. Sam usually fell asleep before the remote could be 'found' or they would talk him into a story instead. 

Stiles was making a show of looking under all the furniture in the room when Derek stepped through the doorway and moved over to the bed where their boy was blinking heavily and clearly forcing himself to stay awake. 

"Good night, Sam," Derek said as he tucked the covers around him. "Sleep tight."

"Night, Daddy."

Stiles abandoned his search to turn the lights out. Then he put his arms around Derek and smiled down at Sam. "Night, buddy."

Sam wasn't even awake enough to respond, which made Stiles laugh softly.

"Well, I think the night was a success," Derek said, as he and Stiles went to their own bedroom. "No meltdowns, minimal clean-up, everyone got along."

"It was pretty great," Stiles agreed as he tugged his shirt over his head. He reached for the hem of Derek's shirt and grinned lasciviously. "Let's celebrate."

"How could I say no to that?" Derek pulled him close and kissed him breathless. 

~End


End file.
